fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-25984379-20160101063318/@comment-4786757-20160101082913
I certainly did! I hope you did as well and hey... Happy new year too! <3 May you be blessed with only good things in 2016! But yay! You got the review done in time! :) Don't worry about it, we assumed you just got caught up in the holiday festivities! I do always love your reviews do and even though, I know what's going to happen... You do make me think even deeper on certain things or even come up with things that I had not previously thought of! :D Like Jay with Seric, Jophia is my baby... so I'm biased to them but hey, what about that Daryl reveal though? Can anything good come out of that? I do get what you mean though and Josh certainly has changed for the better. He's the womanizing playboy he once was! We thoroughly enjoyed exploring different dynamics this episode, that's for sure! While I see your point about Sienna... There's one thing I need to clarify regarding Tara, and that is that she's not being forced to change by anybody or for anybody. Does that make sense? But like any girl or teen her age... she is growing and learning to stick up for herself and speak up when she wants to be heard. Tara has such a big heart and is so kind that she puts everyone's needs before hers. While you may not like Sienna, she was the perfect character to show our kitsune that as you pointed out... she needs to stick up for herself and be more assertive. She needs to fight for what she wants, and not be someone people walk all over or take advantage! Fern may or may not be bad news (along with Cain) ;) So be on the look out for that! :) I can confirm that you will see Piper and Jensen one more time (for now) but I will remain mum as to whether or not its in more flashbacks or in the present. Yeah, you can thank Jay for coming up with the idea about the duel. It was all him! But hey, at least one good thing came out of it and that was that for now Bella and Jamie have sincerely called a truce. Hmmmm... I can say that with the mid-season finale quickly approaching (episode 7 already is up next! Eeek! <3), that you will definately continue to learn more about what went down with Tamie. So yes, my dear Tiva... those juicy details you crave are definately coming. Speaking of Phillip... what are ur thoughts on him with 6 episodes worth of screen time now? Cynthia will continue to appear and will be detrimental as Agoroth takes his final steps in his "master plan" lol. Lastly, in regards to Sophia.... well, she's a chrone and to put it simply, it's like having a split personality. The chrone side of her is what is manifesting as first Eric in previous episodes and now Fiona in this one! Any predictions for the next episode? Hopes? All in all, thank you so much for the review! It was worth the wait!!!! <3